Another Shift
by miraleeann
Summary: By request. A one shot between Snape and Harry set in the Second Chances world. CP.


**Author's Note: Another request. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure how many times I have to explain to you that you are not in charge Harry. The rules are set in place to keep you safe and if you think for one moment that just because you are fifteen I won't punish you for breaking those rules, you are sadly mistaken."<p>

Harry fought his hardest not to roll his eyes at Snape's words. He had never done so in the past but he could guess doing so now wouldn't thrill the man.

In the past few weeks the two had been arguing more and more. Harry wasn't sure what had caused the shift in their relationship. Honestly, he could admit that he had been a bit moody and at times a bit cheeky lately. However, he wasn't sure where it was coming from or how to put a stop to it. It wasn't as if he liked arguing with Snape. Nor did he like the way he felt after they argued. Despite that though, he also couldn't seem to stop the arguments from happening regardless of the fact that he started most of them. In Harry's defense though, Snape was, as usual, completely overreacting.

"I was only at Hagrid's," Harry replied. "You're acting like I was wondering around the forest in the middle of the night."

"It was well after sunset. You know that I do not like you out after dark and furthermore-"

"It wasn't after curfew," Harry cut Snape off. Inwardly he scolded himself for such a rash decision. Snape absolutely hated being interrupted. Still, Harry couldn't stop his mouth from speaking. "I'm fifteen, not five! If I want to go and visit my friend I should be allowed to."

Harry could practically feel the anger radiating off of his guardian's body as the man glared down at him. Harry knew he was treading on thin ice. He knew that the smartest thing he could do at this moment would be to calm his temper, apologize profusely for being so cheeky, and try to calmly and rationally discuss the situation. He knew it…but he wasn't about to do it.

Snape opened his mouth but before he could get a word out Harry beat him to it.

"There are first years that are allowed to do more than I am!" Harry said in a voice just below a shout.

"Lower you voice and calm down this instant," Snape hissed.

It was a tone Harry was unfortunately all too familiar with. It was his final warning. Failure to obey would have only one result.

Harry eyed Snape. The man's face was as stern as Harry had ever seen it. Everything in him was screaming at him to shut up and apologize to Snape before he made him even angrier, but he couldn't bring himself to do so.

"I am calm!" Harry practically yelled.

In two large steps Snape was next to him, in less than two second he had ahold of his arm. Harry struggled to get away but he was no match for his guardian. Within seconds, Snape turned him to the side and delivered not one but two hard swats to his jean clad backside.

Harry sucked in his breath as he felt his face blush profusely. It had been ages since Snape had laid a hand on him in such a way. Harry felt the embarrassment and disappoint me in himself wash over him as Snape let go of his arm. His guardian instantly grabbed hold of both of his shoulders and bent over, looking Harry in the face, their noses practically touching.

"I do not know what in the world has gotten into you." Snape said in a stern voice. "But it ends here."

Harry attempted to pull away from Snape's grip but once more fell short in succeeding.

"You will go to your room this instant," Snape instructed. "I will be in to speak with you in just a moment."

Somehow Harry was sure that there would be much more than talking taking place.

Harry practically ripped himself from Snape's now loosened grip. He knew he should listen. Sadly, it wasn't his first time dealing with an angry Snape. His experience should have taught him to keep his mouth shut unless he was throwing himself at Snape's mercy. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to do either.

"Stop telling me what to do! You're not my dad you know!"

"Thank Merlin for that!"

Snape watched as Harry's demeanor instantly changed. The angry, cheeky fifteen year old who had been so ready to fight, who had an answer for everything, was now looking very hurt and was very silent.

Snape mentally kicked himself for saying something so thoughtless as he watched Harry's eyes fill up.

Snape cleared his throat as he fought hard to keep his tone even and calm. "What I meant to say - and perhaps I didn't phrase it correctly - is that you are correct. I am not your father nor do I strive to replace him, but I am trying to do my best by you."

Harry struggled to keep his emotions at bay. He was fifteen, nearly of age, not some sodding crying toddler.

"Honestly Harry you know that I didn't mean to react so harshly," Snape tried.

Every fiber of the man's being was hoping that his words could be easily dismissed. That Harry could somehow find it in himself to understand how frustrating his behavior had been lately and how easy lashing out could be.

"It isn't easy being me," Harry replied in a soft voice. His right hand quickly brushing the first tear that had escaped off of his cheek; but not before Snape noticed it.

"No one said life was easy," Snape pointed out before he could stop himself. He sighed loudly at his own words before shaking his head. "I'm sorry. You are right Harry. I'm sure the rules which are set for you do not make your life very easy."

Harry gave Snape a look of bewilderment at his words. It was unusual for Snape to see things from his point of view.

Snape crossed the room. He picked up the large glass bottle and quickly poured himself a nightcap. "You are aware that I have set the rules to keep you safe are you not?"

Harry nodded as he slowly allowed his body to follow Snape across the room. He sat down in the large armchair next to the fireplace. "Yes Sir."

Somehow in the past few moments all of the anger had evaporated from Harry's body leaving him feeling quite remorseful not only for his actions but for the words he had spat at Snape. He didn't want to fight any more; he just hoped it wasn't too late to fix things.

Snape was silent for several moments as he drank and swallowed his first long sip.

Harry kept his head down as he concentrated hard on his left knee. He was embarrassed by his actions…and that his actions had caused Snape to smack him.

"Yet you still disregard them at times," Snape noted. "I had hoped that at this point we would be past that."

Harry shrugged, inwardly kicking his own arse for doing so. He had learned long ago that shrugging when Snape asked him something was basically the equivalent of flipping the man off. "I know they're to keep me safe," Harry said hoping that by speaking up Snape would excuse his shrugging. "But I still hate them…they haven't changed in ages and I have."

Snape considered these words for a moment. It was true Harry did seem to risk his life much less these days than he had in the past.

"Perhaps you are correct," Snape replied causing Harry's head to snap up giving his guardian a shocked look.

"Perhaps," Snape continued. "You are maturing and as a result of that some rules should be modified."

"You really mean it?" Harry couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice.

Snape fought hard to keep himself from smiling. "I think that allowing you to be out on the school's grounds until curfew would be acceptable. I could possibly speak with Hagrid as well about walking you back to the school if you are in his hut past curfew."

"Wait so if I'm at Hagrid's I can stay out past curfew?" Harry asked in a shocked voice. He was sure he had to have heard Snape incorrectly.

"For no more than one hour and only if Hagrid agrees to walk you back, and of course not on school nights."

Harry felt his heart soar at these words. Never in a million years would he have expected that Snape would be so understanding.

"Of course this horrid attitude you have adopted as of late will be ending immediately," Snape continued in a no-nonsense voice

Harry nodded, "Yes Sir." He paused for a moment searching for the right words, giving up when he realized there was no way to say what he wanted to aside from just doing it. "I'm sorry for what I said...I didn't really mean it. You've been great and it was wrong of me to say something like that. I was just angry and I took it out on you. I didn't mean to."

Silence reigned for several moments

"Nor did I mean to react the way I did. I am quite proud to have been a parent figure to you over the past few years."

Harry gave Snape a shocked look.

"You heard me correctly," Snape nodded. "And I sincerely mean it."

"You make me proud too," Harry said softly. "I mean it makes me proud to be yours…" His words trailed off.

Snape took a deep breath as he struggled to keep his emotions at bay.

"Alright then off to bed with you," he said quickly changing the subject. "It's well past your bedtime."

"Can I stay down here?" Harry asked as he pulled himself up off the armchair.

"May you," Snape corrected him. "And yes you may. I'll be in shortly to say goodnight."

Harry nodded as he headed towards his bedroom. As he had several times in the past, he had felt something shift in his relationship with Snape tonight. The man had acknowledged his thoughts and feelings and actually listened and cared enough to change things. Harry smiled to himself as he pushed open his bedroom door. He was sure he would never completely understand why Snape had chosen to take him in but he was sure that he would never be able to thank him enough for doing so.


End file.
